dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug's Big Brawl
Episode information= Doug's Big Brawl is the second part of the fourth episode of the third season of Nickelodeon's Doug. It originally premiered on May 2, 1993. Cast *Doug Funnie *Phil Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Mr. Dink *Mr. Bone *Roger Klotz *Boomer Bledsoe *Willy White *Ned Cauphee *Larry *Elmo (debut) *Lincoln (debut) *Brian (debut) Synopsis After Larry the A.V. nerd punches Doug in the face, Doug punches him back. Suddenly, the other A.V. nerds make Doug look bad at school and all of the other students are hoping Doug will start a new fight with Larry. Doug doesn't want to fight again and comes up with a quick solution. Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. Well, it started out like just another rowdy day on the school bus. We were coming back from a field trip... On the school bus, Roger and his gang are making fun of Larry and playing monkey in the middle with him by tossing his A.V. hat around to each other. When the hat lands in Doug's hands, Doug holds it up high for its owner to claim it. Larry, thinking Doug is part of this, becomes furious and challenges Doug to a fight outside. During the fight, Doug tries to reason with him. But Larry punches Doug in the face. Doug, realizing that his reasoning is now futile, becomes angry and punches him back, knocking the A.V. nerd out. The crowd gasp in impression and Doug is equally impressed by his own punch as well. Main episode Doug's imagination: At a local bar Mom's Drinks and Eats, a motorcyclist pulls up in front of the bar. The guys are fighting inside, and they run when they discover that the mysterious motorcyclist is on his way inside. The bartender tells one of the customers that the seat is already reserved, and the customer asks who, to which Doug, nicknamed One-Punch, responds it belongs to him, intimidating the customer as he runs away. One-Punch asks the apprehensive bartender to give him a glass of chocolate milk As the scene cuts back to reality, the other students carry Doug and congratulate him for his punch. Doug soon regrets his victory and starts to feel bad. He is later seen walking home with Skeeter discussing the fight. When Skeeter tells Doug that he has never actually seen him slug anyone before, Phil overhears this and discusses to Doug about a man resorting to violence: "Show me a man who resorts to violence, and I'll show you a man who's run out of good ideas". Mr. Dink then encourages Doug to hit him at an attempts to show his opponent whatever they can dish out. So Doug reluctantly does so, knocking the wind out of the eccentric man. As he gets inside his house, Doug later gets a call from Larry, who tells him that he got lucky in the fight and he won't be so lucky next time. The next day, at school, Doug spots some derogatory signs about him posted on the walls. Roger tells him that it was Larry and his A.V. nerd gang doing this since they are still steamed over the fact that Doug punched out Larry. Doug is reluctant to believe this, but when he finds a talking springy sock puppet of Larry in his locker, he becomes furious and seethes in anger. Doug's imagination: Larry grows five times the size he normally is and walks up to a much smaller Doug, who has his back turned looking rather stoic. Larry swings a right hook to Doug. But Doug blocks it with his finger tip. Larry throws eight more punches, only for Doug to block them all. As Doug finally turns to face Larry, who lets out a loud roar, he lets out a roar himself and punches Larry with a right hook, sending the giant A.V. nerd flying in the air. An irate Doug then searches for the A.V. nerd. Larry's three friends Elmo, Lincoln, and Brian spot Doug and hide in the audio visual room. They tell Doug through the doors that Larry isn't around, before Doug tells them that if he does show up, tell him that he is looking for him. As the hours elapses, Doug cools off a little, until lunch when Mr. Bone announces today's lunch through the television channel in class, which becomes interrupted by a mysterious announcer maligning Doug and telling him to stay away from the audio visual room. Doug finally loses his temper and confronts Larry in the audio visual room, where he is holding on to the chair looking fearful. Doug learns that it was really Larry's friends who wrote, said and created all those mean things about him and not Larry himself. Larry tells him that his friends felt that Doug made his A.V. club look stupid after the fight and vilified Doug out of pique to make Larry fight Doug again, or he's out of the A.V. club for good. It isn't long before Doug remembers his dad's advice ("Show me a man who resorts to violence and I'll show you a man who's run out of good ideas.") and he and Larry implement a fake fight. Skeeter tells the other students that they have to watch the fight in the shop room via television since there is no room in the audio visual room. So while they are in the shop room, they watch the "fight" between Doug and Larry, with Skeeter as the announcer. As Larry is shown throwing a punch, the television screen fades to static, and Skeeter bangs on the material to make it sound as if the two are fighting. Doug and Larry, with their rematch ending with a draw, walk away satisfied, with Skeeter, who becomes tangled in his own arms for beating on the material so much, tagging along. References Category:Season 3 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop landing in Doug's arms